moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lestharia Ravensong
On the night of the battle, the young commander would walk forward. A heavy step forward each time, tactics rushing through her mind. But knowing that some around her would die, some she became friends with. This ragtag army, made from the ashes of a demonic attack on a small village. Untrained, but full of heart, she have led them well. Arriving to the front, the women would nod to a priestess, there at the moment before battle, Commander Lestharia Ravensong would draw her sword and hold it up in the air, the army cheering her name. Then, pointing it forward, she leads the march into Zin-Azshari. Into the battle for the world. Lestharia Ravensong is an old Highborne mage warrior. Born to the proud Ravensong family, she is one of two twins, the other one is Xandria. Both female, they showed the ability to use and control the arcane at an early age. Lestharia taking fire as her own power, Xandria using pure arcane. Both were rivals throughout their childhood and early adult life. Lestharia became involved in war during the War of the Ancients. She was in a village when the demons attacked. She protected as much civilians as she could, forming a retreat from the demonic forces. Looking back, she would see a force that needed to be destroyed. Looking back at the gathered Kalidorei, she asked them who would stand at her side. Who would answer the call to battle? She was shocked when they stood up and gathered weapons, standing at her side. Then, she called them the Army of the Raven. They marched and fought. Some victories, some defeats. Yet, Lestharia was able to rally them and keep going. When Lestharia and her army reached Zin-Azshari, the battle was underway. They charged into the city, fighting demon and Highborne alike. It is that battle, that Lestharia lost her entire army. Sadden by the lost, Lestharia regrouped with the other fighters. Watching Illdian make the new Well, then the exile of the Highborne. Lestharia, however, did not like being in exile. Convinced that she could changed the Priestesshood, she traveled to a small outpost where she was willingly taken prisoner. It was poor timing on her part as the War of the Satyer was taking place. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was bitten by the Druids of the Pack. However, no one knew and after the battle, she was ordered to go back away from the Kalidorei society to live out the rest of her exile. Sadden by this fact, she traveled west, to what is now known as the Eastern Kingdoms. There, she lived her life in disguise, floating from one town, one civilization to the next. She have lived as both human and dwarf. Dealing with her curse, she have managed to make wards against it taking over her, successfully preventing any outbreak of any kind because of her. She also became involved in wars during this period, most notably serving with the Wildhammers as a Wildhammer dwarf in the War of the Three Hammers. Her time serving with the humans have also been eventful, serving in the First, Second, and part of the Third war as a human. It was at the Battle for Mount Hyjal that she revealed herself and fought against the Scourge and demons again. The unsung hero some who saw her said. When the Alliance formed, she volunteered to join the forces, serving in engagements in Outland and Northrend. During the Cataclysm, however, she left the Alliance and went back to Hyjal. Hated by the Kalidorei, she still helped to turn the tide of the invasion back against the Twilight's Hammer. Afterwards, she traveled to Pandaria, sensing a massive magical presence there. She became involved in the small skirmishes between the Alliance and the Horde, fighting on the side of the Alliance once again. During the Siege of Orgrimmar, she held back and not fought in it mostly, however she did take care of a few grunts that came her way. Then during peace time, she traveled around Azeroth, mostly doing research when she felt the coming tides of war once again. Joining the Alliance Army again, she was sent to Draenor where she fought against the Iron Horde and against nature itself. Serving some time in Gorgrond, she describes it as a nightmare. Watching her friends being taken over by plants can be nightmarish. However, she was saved from that fate herself and transferred to a home based regiment called the First Regiment. Serving with them, however, was not ideal. Soon becoming frustrated by the fact that she can never advance, she left the Alliance Army, becoming a mercenary. She was picked up by the Guardians of Ashenvale, helping defend Ashenvale. However, after a brief period of working with them, she left and joined the First Regiment again. This time, asked to step down for an unknown reason, she looked around until she heard someone saying that the Highguard was looking for new people to fill it's ranks. After talking with some friends, she learned that it's ranks were filled up with humans, dwarves, worgens, and Quel'doeri, High Elves. Descendants of those she once called friends and fought beside ten thousand years ago. Eager to help them, she joined their ranks, where she serves proudly this day. Making friends with most of them and helping them fight. However, she is now pregnant and is currently under a no combat order. Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne